The Legend of Zelda: Quest for the Four Orbs
by Mr.Mister
Summary: This is what Link comes home to, another adventure. Please R & R. Chapters 6 and 7 will be up soon
1. Old Friends

**Only read this if you have beaten Zelda-Majora's Mask **  
  
Chapter 1- Old Friends  
  
This story begins as Link was riding Epona back from Termina into Hyrule. Link is in the Lost Woods. After many days of journeying through the woods...  
  
"Well Epona, I guess its back to our old home!" said Link cheerfully.  
  
What Link didn't know is that Skull Kid was following him this whole time!. Skull Kid was friendly now, because Link freed the evil from Majora's Mask and destroyed it. The Mask keeper wasn't to happy about that though. Link heard the sound of Skull Kid's feet dragging across the grass, and turned around.  
  
"Hey skull, why are you following us?" questioned Link.  
  
"You my friend," said Skull Kid.  
  
"Yes I know, we are friends, but you belong here in the Lost Woods- This is your home," replied Link.  
  
"But me want to follow Link," said Skull Kid sadly.  
  
"Well I suppose you can for a while, but only on one condition," said Link. " You must guide me and Epona through the woods to get to Kokiri Village.  
  
"Okay!," said Skull Kid happily.  
  
Skull Kid hopped onto Epona in front of Link.  
  
"Lets go," said Link.  
  
Link gave Epona a carrot, and she ran right through the woods while Skull Kid was guiding her.  
  
After about 20 minutes Link saw the light at the other side of the tunnel.  
  
"We are here! Thanks Skull Kid you were a real help!" exclaimed Link.  
  
Epona ran some more and now they were out of the Lost woods and into Kokiri Village.  
  
"Wow, this place is even more beautiful than I remembered!," said Link.  
  
"Skull Kid better get going to home now," said Skull Kid.  
  
"Well alright, and thanks for the help, I'll visit you soon!," cried Link.  
  
And Skull Kid was gone into the darkness of the Lost Woods. Link jumped off of Epona and mounted her.  
  
"Epona, I'll be back soon," said Link.  
  
Epona neighed, and Link jumped off the ledge and walked to his house. He climbed up the ladder. He then pushed away the cloth door and walked in.  
  
"I must thank Saria for keeping my house in good shape."  
  
"Enough lookin' I better say Hi to my fellow Kokiris," said Link.  
  
Link walked out of his house and went down the ladder.  
  
He began to walk to Saria's house, and on the way he saw some Kokiris.  
  
"Link?! Is that you?' said one Kokiri with long brown hair.  
  
"Yes it is, Hi!! Long time no see," exclaimed Link.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well I better get going," said Link.  
  
Link started walking again. Another female Kokiri with blonde hair peered out of her window.  
  
"Hey! Is that you Link?!," said the Kokiri.  
  
"Yea, Hi, but I can't talk I gotta see Saria.  
  
Link encountered more Kokiris and finally got to Saria's house.  
  
Link approached Saria's house and took out his ocarina. He started to play Saria's song.  
  
"Is that-wait...It must be!," said Saria.  
  
Saria charged through the door and saw Link.  
  
"Link its you!! I knew you'd come back," cried Saria with tears dripping from her eyes.  
  
Saria went over and gave Link a hug and asked him about his journeys.  
  
Link told her about the Majora's mask and Skull Kid.  
  
"Wow your a hero in Hyrule and Termina!," said Saria.  
  
"Yes, thank you," replied Link.  
  
"Link I have a present for you, Its Navi!." said Saria happily.  
  
" Navi couldn't wait 'till you got home, she missed you alot!"  
  
"Thanks! Hi Navi. I missed you too." said Link happily.  
  
Navi started to fly around over Link's head, as fairy dust was floating off of Navi.  
  
"This is a time of peace, we all know that, but we are afraid Ganondorf will break free. He is very close. I know you locked him up but he is gathering very dark and powerful powers," said Saria.  
  
"Oh crap, Ganondorf again?!" replied Link.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, even at this moment Princess Zelda has heard noises coming from the Temple of Time, and is using some of her powers to hold him in.  
  
"Well I guess I better go and set him straight!" said Link angrily.  
  
"I know you saved two worlds but Ganondorf is much stronger now." said Saria.  
  
"Well the Great Fairies have told me a way that you can stand a chance."  
  
"Okay tell me it, but I'll see if I can destroy Ganondorf first," Said Link  
  
"Well I suppose you can try to destroy him, but first I must tell you." said Saria.  
  
Link is about to embark on another difficult, but rewarding journey. 


	2. The Mystical Sword

Chapter 2- The Mystical Sword  
  
"Well Saria what should I do to destroy Ganondorf? questioned Link.  
  
"Yes, well you will not kill him, the most you can do is to make him trapped for eternity," replied Saria.  
  
"There are 4 magical orbs spread across the Land of Nylia. The orbs of fire, wind, thunder and water, each with different symbols on them. Each one at the end of on of the four temples in Nylia.  
  
And once you get all the these orbs they will combine into the Triforce Orb. "  
  
"So I have to get these orbs, and combine them, but how do I get to Nylia?" questioned Link.  
  
"The only two people that can open it are Princess Zelda and Ganondorf. This portal to Nylia can only be made in the Temple of Time." Said Saria.  
  
"So Zelda is waiting for Ganondorf to break free and enter the portal so he can't destroy Hyrule?" said Link.  
  
"Yes that is what she is doing. She is there right now but did not make the portal yet-she is waiting for you to come. The portal can only stay open for one minute, that is why. And the only way to combine these orbs is at the Temple of Light in Nylia" replied Saria.  
  
"Ok Saria, thanks. I'll keep this is mind" said Link.  
  
"But Link, before you go I need to tell another thing," said Saria.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Your sword is too weak, you must get the Mystic Sword from the Swordmaker, he's a few houses down that way," replied Saria.  
  
"Okay Saria, but I'll return to you after I get the sword," said Link.  
  
"Link, be careful and hurry!" exclaimed Saria.  
  
Link picked up his gilded sword and mirror shield. He waved bye to Saria, and ran to the Swordmaker's house. Link opened the door and went to the front of the store, and saw all of the finely crafted swords on the shelves, and the sword making tools. He saw the Swordmaker sitting on a chair in front of him and rang the bell on the register to get his attention.  
  
"Why hello child, would you like something?" questioned the tall brown haired Swordmaker.  
  
"Uh..Yea, Saria sent me-she said to ask for the Mystical Sword," replied Link.  
  
"Hey, you must be Link, the hero of time," said the Swordmaker curiously.  
  
"Yup that's me," said Link happily.  
  
"I would give you the Mystical Sword, but I'm afraid that I don't have it. You see, I was going to make it, but some ugly green goblin ran into my store and stole the mystic dust-which you mean to make the sword," said the Swordmaker sadly.  
  
"Oh man, damnit! Well do you have any idea where this goblin is?" questioned Link.  
  
"Yes, I think he right from this shop, to the Deku tree sprout," said the Swordmaker.  
  
"Ok thanks I'll get that dust back!" said Link.  
  
Link ran out the door and headed to the Deku sprout. Link simply slashed the monsters blocking his way and got to the Deku tree sprout. Link looked up at the tree and saw that It was much bigger than he remembered.  
  
"Hi it's Link remember me! You sure got big," said Link cheerfully.  
  
The Deku's mouth started to move. "Hiya Link! I see that you need help," replied the Deku sprout.  
  
"Yes I do need help, Did you see a goblin lately?" asked Link.  
  
"Yep, he ran right into my open mouth with out even noticing where he was going. I tried to trap him so someone would go inside and take the Swordmaker's dust," said the Deku sprout.  
  
"Well open your mouth I'll get him!" exclaimed Link.  
  
The Deku sprout opened up his large mouth and Link ran right into it. Link was now inside the Deku sprout. "This looks like the old Deku tree's insides," said Link to himself.  
  
Link wielded his sword and took out his shield. He climbed up a wooden ladder and got to a ledge. He jumped right across that ledge and got to a room. In this room Link had to battle two Deku Scrub. Link just slashed them with his sword and blocked their seed shooters-they were dead quickly. This was very easy because of all Link's experience. A treasure chest appeared and Link took the arrows from it. He went out the exit and found yet another door. Link walked right in and saw a pale-green ugly short goblin. He also saw the goblin holding a bottle of dust in his hand.  
  
"Give me back that dust you little bastard!" screamed Link. Link and the goblin began to fight. He was a little more difficult than the Dekus. After a bit of slashing and fire arrow shooting he was gone! Link walked over to the decaying goblin and took the bottle of mystic dust he was holding. Link took out his ocarina and played the Song of Soaring. Link was gone into 2 wings and was teleported right outside of the Deku Sprout.  
  
"Hey Link, I see you got the dust," said the Deku sprout.  
  
"Yea, but I can't talk right now, gotta go!" said Link running to the Swordmaker's house.  
  
In the distance as Link was running, he saw the old Deku Tree just standing there, with leaves falling from its branches.  
  
"I'll never forget you," yelled Link to the Old tree. Link ran back to the Swordmaker's shop.  
  
"Hello Link, did you get the dust?" questioned the Swordmaker.  
  
"Yea its right here," said Link handed him the dust. The Swordmaker took the dust and went to the back of his shop-where all the tools were. He took a fine piece of titanium(very close to the size of the Master Sword) and started hammering away. After a while he put the dust on and the sword began to change shape and color. The Swordmaker went to the front of the shop.  
  
"Link is finished," said the Swordmaker handing Link the sword. The Mystical Sword had a red shaft, with a half black and half red blade. The blade was extremely sharp, and had a small emerald on the top. Link took the sword happily and waved goodbye, and ran down to Saria's house.  
  
"Saria i got the sword!" said Link. Saria ran out of her house and approached Link.  
  
"Good job. Now take these supplies and go to the temple of time," said Saria. Saria handed Link Lon-Lon milk, a fairy in a bottle and some magic power bottles.  
  
"Okay, but Saria- I decided to not fight Ganondorf when I get there and just fight him when i got all four orbs," replied Link.  
  
"Good thinking Link. Now go quickly!" exclaimed Saria. Link ran off into the Land of Hyrule-straight to the Temple of Time. Link went into the grassy plains of Hyrule and saw Hyrule castle in the distance. Link played Epona's song and she came running out of Kokiri Village and Link hopped on her. Epona started to run very fast to The Temple of Time. 


	3. The Portal

Chapter3- The Portal  
  
As Link was riding Epona, he looked into the distance and saw the Temple of Time glowing. Then they saw a familiar enemy. It was red, with spiky wings at the bottom and flew right out of the ground. The monster flew towards Link. Link hopped off Epona.  
  
" I'll be right back Epona," said Link. He walked right to the monster.  
  
"Come here monster lets fight!" exclaimed Link angrily. The monster flew towards Link some more and he wielded his sword and swung at it. Link missed, but he saw that a magic bolt in the shape of a blade flew out of the Mystical Sword and hit the monster. The monster suddenly detached into about 5 little monsters. Link slashed at all of them at once, and they were gone. He walked back to Epona and got on.  
  
"Wow this sword is just like the one I had when I was a Fierce Diety," said Link to himself. " Unfortunately I gave all my masks to those Moon children, and the Fierce Deity's Mask broke after I fought the Majora's Mask."  
  
Link gave Epona another carrot and she dashed off to Hyrule Castle, which they were close to now. Link arrived in front of the Castle and mounted Epona.  
  
"Just stay here, I'll call you when the portal to Nylia is open," said Link as he walked onto the bridge into Town square. Link ran right through Town square to get to the Temple of Time. In the Town square he saw many people repairing houses and stores, form Ganondorf's destruction. Link got into the Temple and saw Princess Zelda putting her hands on the floor to try to hold back Ganondorf. Link also saw the 3 Spiritual Stones glowing in the back.  
  
"Link, It's you! After all this time your here!" said Zelda happily.  
  
"Hi! But I thought you were a kid like me!" replied Link.  
  
"I was, but I used a spell on myself to make myself an adult. I knew that if Ganondorf escaped my child powers would not be enough to hold him back, and also I can turn into Sheik this way!" said Zelda, as she was still holding back Ganondorf.  
  
"Could you cast that spell on me?" questioned Link excitedly.  
  
"Sorry Link, if I could I would. But you are the hero of two worlds! You do not need to be an adult, you have all the power you would have as an adult," replied Zelda.  
  
"So...Ganondorf is in the Chamber of the Sages right now?" asked Link.  
  
"Yes, fortunately the Sages are not there...They are at their homes, like Saria is in Kokiri Village, and Ruto is in the home of the Zora's," replied Zelda.  
  
"I suppose-but you must let Ganondorf break free, I am certain he will use his new powers to open a portal to Nylia as soon as he comes out!" said Link.  
  
"I know Link, I was waiting for you," said Zelda. "Link are you ready? I will release him!"  
  
"Okay, let me call Epona," said Link as he took out his Ocarina and started to play Epona's Song. Epona ran right into the Temple of Time. Zelda stood up. The Temple of Time began to shake and the ground started glowing even more! Link, Epona and Princess Zelda stood back. Suddenly, Ganondorf smashed through the floor and started to hover in the air, as his red cape was flowing. He started to make an evil laugh. Ganondorf took out a sword with a circular tip and smashed it into the wall. He made a large circle shape and that part of the wall broke off. The circle started to glow and Ganondorf went into it.  
  
"Link! This is the portal! Quickly run in!!!" yelled Zelda.  
  
Link, Princess Zelda and Epona ran in the portal. Just after that it disapeared. A few seconds later they arrived in a Nylia, except this was a town that looked sort of like the Hyrule town square, except there were hardly any people there, and there were not many stores, but there were large towers around them. Ganondorf started running and then he took flight. Link looked up and saw Ganondorf flying in the sky into the distance. Zelda looked up too. All of the people in the town looked in awe as they saw Ganondorf flying away.  
  
"Excuse me young man but where did you come from?" said a villager to Link.  
  
"I am from the Land of Hyrule, but I'm sorry I can't talk now, I better be going," replied Link.  
  
"Ganondorf is heading somewhere to build another castle. He just wants more power, that greedy bastard. I'm certain he will kill many innocent people, and destroy homes along the way," said Zelda.  
  
"Ya, probably, but we must hurry to the first dungeon and get the first Orb!" replied Link.  
  
"You are right, It is called the Cloud dungeon, and the Wind Orb is located in it," said Zelda. "The goddess Farore has given me this map. It shows where the dungeons and orbs are."  
  
"Okay, we better get going, just guide me to where that dungeon is," said Link.  
  
They both got onto Epona and rode out of the town. A while later of riding through the plains of Nylia, they approached a tall structure.  
  
"On top of this mountain-like structure is the dungeon," said Zelda.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard, but do you see that spiral path around it, we'll walk around it and get on top of the structure. I see the dungeon faintly on top," replied Link cheerfully.  
  
"Good eye Link," said Zelda happily. Link mounted Epona again, and Link and Zelda started walking up the path. 


	4. The First Dungeon of Nylia

Chapter 4- The First Dungeon of Nylia  
  
Link and Zelda started to walk up the path upwards to the top of the massive structure. It took a long time to even get to the half way point. The journey to the top was almost over...  
  
"Hey Link the top, I can see it!" said Zelda excitedly.  
  
"Oh cool, we are almost done," replied Link.  
  
"I hope there's some new equipment that I can get in the dungeon," said Link curiously.  
  
They both got to a narrow edge of the path. Without paying much attention Link slipped and was about to fall down, but luckily Zelda grabbed his arm and pulled him up to safety.  
  
"Thank you Zelda you saved me!" said Link thankfully.  
  
"Yeah, your welcome, but be more careful okay?" questioned Zelda. Link nodded his head 'yes' and the duo continued up. Finally they reached the top.  
  
"We are here!" said Link very excitedly, as he walked a few more steps to the top.  
  
"Yeah, we make a great team," said Zelda.  
  
"Zelda look," said Link pointed to the bottom of the structure. " I can see the clouds from up here!"  
  
Zelda walked over near Link and looked down. "Wow we are high up-but there is no time lets go." Zelda and Link saw a large barred door, and Link tried to open it. He thought it was stuck, no matter how hard he pulled, Link couldn't open the door. "Move aside Link, I can do this," said Zelda. Zelda approached the door and put her hand on it. Her hand started to glow, and after a few seconds the bars went up, letting them pass.  
  
"Oh yea! You can open doors with magic!" said Link happily.  
  
"Yes, I can, but only some doors," replied Zelda.  
  
Link and Zelda walked right through into the Cloud Dungeon. The dungeon was very big, and had lots some blue blocks in one corner and a chained door in the other. There were some blue bats flying around too. Zelda shot a bolt of fire at the bats and they fell to down to the ground. They walked up some stairs and saw the blue block. Link began to examine it.  
  
"Zelda, I recognize this block, when I played the Song of Time, it vanished," said Link.  
  
"Okay, try it," replied Zelda. Link took out his Ocarina of Time from his pocket and began to play the Song of Time. The block simply vanished into blue light and a door was behind it. Link opened this door and they both walked in. There was a tower in the middle of the room, with torches on it. Link could not have just moved around the tower, but had to stay in one place because it had no floor surrounding it. Link figured these had to be lit up with fire arrows and tried it. He missed a few times because of the spinning tower it was on, but finally he lit them all up. "Nice job Link!," said Zelda.  
  
"Thanks," said Link. A small treasure chest appeared in front of Link. "Oo a chest." Link kicked open the chest and found a small key inside. "That must be for the door on the other side of the front room," said Zelda. After they successfully opened the door they fought some purple monsters that had one eye. They were easy to defeat. Link and Zelda just kept moving and getting keys and opening doors. Link and Zelda then went into an open room, and found many clouds with flowers on them. Link jumped on the cloud but fell right through it. He climbed back up the ladder.  
  
"I know! I'll turn to a Deku Scrub, that will work!," said Link. He took out the Deku mask and then turned into a deku scrub. Link jumped on the first cloud and floated on top. Also on this cloud was a flower. Deku Link fastened himself inside the flower and popped out and flew to the next cloud. He kept doing this until he came to the end of this. Link jumped to the ledge and took off the mask.  
  
"Zelda c'mon," said Link to the other side of the puzzle. "Okay I'll try," said Zelda nervously. "I have an ides!" Zelda spun round once and her feet started to glow. Then her whole body began to glow, and she turned into Sheik. In her Sheik form, she had short blond hair, red eyes, blue clothing with an eye in the middle, and a turban. Suddenly Sheik jumped from cloud to cloud without falling through since she ran and jumped so fast. She caught up with Link.  
  
"Impressive! I guess you can only do that when you're Sheik," said Link. They continued to the next room.  
  
Then while Link was walking he tripped over something. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Oww..." said Link.  
  
"Lemme help you," said Zelda, helping Link to his feet.  
  
"Ya thanks, but I don't see anything there," said Link curiously  
  
"Why don't you try the Lens of truth?" said Zelda.  
  
"Good idea," said Link taking out the Lens of Truth. He put it to his eye and looked. Link found a large chest this time and opened it. It was a pair of Titanium Gauntlets. Link put them on his hands.  
  
"These must help me move heavy stuff," said Link happily. Link and Zelda walked into the next room and saw a very big block, blocking their way. With his new gauntlets, Link pushed the block out of the way with ease. In the next room there were some slightly difficult monsters. They were about Link's height and shot poisonous slime balls out of their mouths. Link and Zelda dodged them and killed the monsters. Link slammed his sword and Zelda shot magic. Another small key appeared, and they used it to open the chained door in that room. In the next room there was a puzzle involving large blocks. Link solved the puzzle and a blue treasure chest with yellow stripes fell from the ceiling. The final puzzle wasn't really a puzzle. Had to get past four very big, strong fans on a side of the room that blew out wind which were very strong. Link tried to grapple to other end with his Hookshot, but he slammed against the wall. He turned into a Zora with his mask, because of it's heavy feet and attempted it again. Zora Link passed through the winds. Zelda held on to Link the whole way, which was very hard, but it was accomplished.  
  
"Its a boss key chest!" exclaimed Link. He opened it and got the Boss Key. After about another hour of fighting through the dungeon the duo approached a very large door with a gold lock in the middle. Link and Zelda were weary from battles, and healed themselves with Lon-Lon milk from Saria. They were about to go the door when Zelda saw something.  
  
"Wait, Link it's a door that I can open!," exclaimed Zelda. She opened the door and found another chest. It was a wind potion. "Link, when I drink this I become a bit more skilled at wind spells and learn more too." Zelda drank the potion and powered up. They opened the big door with the boss key and walked in. This was outside and extremely high up in the air. Link could see all the clouds by looking down. Suddenly an enormous green bird, with red feathers, and a black beak, flew right in front of them and landed on its two red clawed feet.  
  
"This looks hard," said Link nervously, but he was determined. Link turned into took out his Fierce Deity mask and turned into one. A few seconds after he turned back into regular Link.  
  
" Damn, what the hell? I guess I can use it for this battle," said Link angrily.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll beat the bird anyway," replied Zelda. Link ran at the boss and slashed it, but it was barely damaged. Then Zelda put out her hands and shot the monster with a slash of wind. He was barely damaged too. Then, the monster shook his wings and sharp feathers, like spikes hit Link and Zelda. They weren't hurt that bad luckily. Navi then flew close to Link.  
  
"Link," said Navi. " I think I know what could work against it, and destroy it!" 


	5. The Black Tunic!

Chapter 5- The Black Tunic!  
  
*If you hadn't read the last chapter, Link and Zelda are trying to destroy a bird like monster called Speren*  
  
"Link," said Navi. "Tell Zelda to stun the bird with magic. You see those large stones over there?"  
  
"Yes," said Link.  
  
"Then, with your titanium gauntlets, pick up a stone and throw it at Speren!" said Navi.  
  
"Okay," said Link excitedly. Link told Zelda to stun the monster with magic. Zelda did that.  
  
"Now Link, quick before he breaks free throw it!" exclaimed Zelda. Link ran to one stone and picked it up with great strength. He took the stone in both hands, and threw it at the monster. Speren started to make really loud noises and broke free of the stun spell, but it was damaged.  
  
"Yeah! That's it. That'll work," said Link happily.  
  
"Nice job Link," replied Zelda. Speren was very mad now. It spread out it's wings and shot out thousands of small needles at Zelda and Link. They managed to dodge some, but they also got hurt.  
  
"Ah, I don't need to heal, I'll just kill this stupid monster!" yelled Link running to pick up another stone. Zelda walked near Speren and shot out a stun wave. Then Link threw the stone at it. After a while of everyone fighting each other Speren began to shake. Link ran over and slashed the bird with his sword. It started to disintegrate into the air.  
  
"Yes we beat him!" said Link happily. "Thanks for helping, Zelda!"  
  
"Your welcome, but we could have only beaten him as a team," replied Zelda cheerfully. Speren fully disintegrated, and then a small sphere was glowing in midair. It fell to the ground, and Link picked it up. The sphere was white, with a design of wind on it.  
  
"Link, that's the Orb of Wind!" exclaimed Zelda, examining it.  
  
"Cool! Only 3 more to go," said Link.  
  
"Yes, but we better get going," said Zelda. "Hey look Link! Its a full heart container."  
  
"Ya!," said Link as he picked it up. He felt the power rushing threw his veins. This increased Link's life meter. They both entered the blue portal next to it, and ending up right outside of the dungeon.  
  
"I guess we get one in every dungeon," said Link curiously.  
  
"Ya I suppose," replied Zelda.  
  
"Hey, where's the next dungeon?" asked Link.  
  
"Lemme look on the map," said Zelda reaching into her pocket. Zelda took out the map. "Hmm, its kinda blurry, I can't quite see it. Let's ask the next person we see for directions."  
  
"Okay," said Link. Link looked over at Epona. "Sorry you had to wait so long. Well we're goin' now."  
  
Both Link and Zelda hopped onto Epona, and Epona started to gallop quickly. After a few minutes they encountered someone wandering through the plains. Link and Zelda jumped off Epona and went to the man.  
  
"Hey do you know where the closest dungeon to here is?" questioned Link.  
  
"Ya, its the Dragon Cove, just keep heading straight and you'll get there. There's dragons in there so be prepared," said the man.  
  
"Okay, thanks bye!" said Link.  
  
"Wa-Wait!" said the man.  
  
"Yes?" The man held out a black tunic.  
  
"You will need this, it protects you from heat, and fire," said the man.  
  
"Thank you. What do you want for it?" asked Link.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't normally do this, but I know you are trying to save the world from Ganondorf, so I'll give it to you for free," said the man. Link put on the Black Tunic, and they headed off. 


End file.
